SimTrek
by Bartkid16
Summary: Bart becomes the next Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise after Captain Kirk disappears, will Bart be able to find Captain Kirk before it's too late? What will happen to the students of Springfield Elementary? And what are Kang,Kodos and their race planning? Join an all star cast of some of the original crew and Comic book guy, Martin Prince, Milhouse, and of course Bart in this story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Bart Simpson was at his house on the couch watching the Krusty The Clown show when he heard a loud rumbling noise outside "what the..."started Bart as he looked outside "whoaaa cool man!"said Bart, a spaceship was outside, suddenly a Scottish man in a red shirt came through the door looking desperate "Bart Simpson you must come with me no time to explain"said the man as he grabbed Bart and threw him inside the ship and closed the door, the ship took off and before Bart knew it he was in space "what the...who are you?"asked Bart "the name is Mr Scott but you can call me Scotty and this is the U.S.S. Enterprise"said Scotty as he helped Bart up "wait a minute isn't this..."started Bart "yes, I believe in your planet the existence of this ship and it's voyages are fictional and are a tv show but i and everyone here are from an alternate timeline in which we actually exist"said Scotty "if this is the Enterprise and that's true then where's Captain Kirk, Picard or heck even Pike?"asked Bart as he walked around the ship "well Captain Kirk has disappeared and because of your knowledge of our universe and sci fi movies in general, you were chosen by Starfleet to be...THE NEXT CAPTAIN OF THE U.S.S. ENTERPRISE!"said Scotty yelling the last bit, Bart jawdropped "HECK YEAH! MARTIN AS CAPTAIN MY BUTT! COMIC BOOK GUY AS SPOCK? HA! MARTIN'll BE ON THIS SHIP WHEN PIGS FLY! HAHA!"yelled Bart as he ran around the bridge then stopped "do I get a captain's outfit?"he asked as Scotty handed him a Captain's uniform like Kirk's uniform and put it on "awesome!"said Bart "and now...I believe it is time"said Scotty as he pointed to a certain chair "ohhhh yessss!"said Bart as he sat in the captain's chair, Suddenly they heard a sarcastic compliment, Bart turned around and saw a certain overweight comic fan insulting Uhura "and where were you when Kirk disappeared?"asked the person "I was sleeping"said Uhura "oh the Captain disappeared while you slept real original bravo Roddenberry"said the person "Comic Book guy? what are you doing here?"asked Bart "oh wow now the captain is a ten year old kid bravo Gene"said Comic Book Guy who was wearing a blue shirt "I am here because apparently Spock also disappeared and so did Mr Sulu same goes for Chekov and that is why we are here"said Comic Book Guy "what do you mean we?"asked Bart as two other people stepped outta the shadows "oh please no"said Bart "yes Bart I am afraid we must work together"said one of the people, Bart turned to Scotty "you know who this guy is? That is MARTIN PRINCE the smartest guy in school and so he is the uncoolest kid in school"said Bart "believe me I know but that just means that he was the perfect candidate to do mr Sulu's Job"said Scotty "then why is Milhouse here?"asked Bart as Milhouse jumped outta the shadows "HERES MILLIE!"yelled Milhouse, everyone just looked at him as if to say:no, just no.

"So what do we do now?"asked Bart "well Captain the only thing we can do is protect the universe until we can find Captain Kirk"said Uhura "ok well we got anything going down?"asked Bart "Captain we're getting a transmission from the Rigelliens"said Uhura "put it on screen"said Bart as Milhouse, Comic Book Guy and Martin sat down in the seats that the crewmembers they were temporarily replacing sat in. two Green aliens with glass domes around their heads appeared on screen "Attention Crew of the USS Enterprise, we know your Captain has disappeared and we will use this opportunity to negotiate with your crew, surrender everyone on board and your ship and we shall not annihilate you"said the two familiar aliens, Milhouse, Uhura, comicbookguy, Martin and Scotty turned to him "what shall we do captain?"asked Milhouse, Bart looked at them and then the rigellians "we'll negotiate"said Bart "what?"Asked Comicbookguy "captain that is not logical"said C.B.G. "Let me finish, we'll negotiate...WHEN PIGS FLY VAN HOUTEN, PRINCE OPEN FIRE! SCOTTY GET TO THE ENGINE ROOM AND CHECK THE ENGINES, TIME TO TAKE OUT THE TRASH!"yelled Bart "aye captain"said the crew, the Enterprise fired the pulse and plasma cannons, each shot just about managed to hit the Rigellian ship, the Rigellians ended the transmission and shot back "Captain we're under heavy fire"said Milhouse "tell me something I don't know"said Bart "Rigel 7 is a planet?"said Milhouse "cool"said Bart as he pressed a button on his chair and Scotty's voice came over the speakers "Captain the engines are damaged, I can't fix them in time for us to escape"said Scotty "Ok uhhh Prince what is the closest planet we can land on with our current engine status?"asked Bart "if we jump to warp speed in exactly one minute we should be able to enter the orbit of a planet called Endor, sensors show there are some supplies on Endor we could use"said Martin as he did some calculations "Captain our chances of survival are 45.9%"said Cbg "well then Mr Scott will the engines be able to make that jump?"asked Bart "aye captain but after we land that's it"said Mr Scott "Prince how long we got until time to jump to warp speed?"asked Bart "five seconds"said Martin "Uhura start countdown"said Bart "starting countdown Captain"said Uhura as she pressed a button " 1"counted down a robotic voice over the intercom "JUMP TO WARP SPEED VAN HOUTEN"yelled Bart "aye aye captain"said Milhouse as he pressed a button and the ship jumped to warp speed, Bart almost lost his lunch, CBG however did nothing, the ship arrived in the orbit of Endor "why did those aliens look familiar?"asked Bart "Captain I believe we saw them back on Earth a few times, think they were called Kang and Kodos"said Martin "oh now reusing aliens, too lazy to make another one? Bravo writer"said Cbg "who are you talking to?"asked Milhouse "well since Star Trek was a tv show and a few movies is it that far off an idea to assume that we are being recorded? And that someone is writing our adventures as we speak?"asked Cbg "maybe, but then if this is being written surely the writer wouldn't write a crossover without Captain Kirk in it"said Bart "ah, yes well uhhhh COMIC BOOK GUY AWAY!"yelled Cbg as he ran off "well that just happened, Mr Van Houten how long until we reach Endor?"asked Bart "half an hour"said Milhouse "perfect, if this was a story, the chapter would end right here"said Bart.

"Guess not"said Bart, suddenly the ship shook and everyone fell backward and the ship turned upward, Bart just about managed to get to his chair "Scotty what's going on?"asked Bart "the ships engines are failing, we're gonna have to beam you and a landing party down"said Scotty over comms "screw that I just need Milhouse"said Bart "sorry captain but Milhouse must remain here to help keep the ship in space and make sure it doesn't crash, same goes for Martin and Scotty and myself"said Uhura "sooo that means..."started Bart as he turned to comic book guy who had come back in at that exact moment "let us explore strange new worlds!"said Comic Book Guy in triumph "*sigh*alright"said Bart as he walked to the armoury with comic book guy and grabbed a plasma rifle "whoaaa cool man!"said Bart as he aimed at various objects and people "Captain it would be much more logical to use the phaser"said Comic Book Guy as he grabbed one and handed another to Bart "awww alright"said Bart as they walked to the transporter room and found Scotty there "ready to beam down?"asked Scotty "yep"said Bart as he and comic book guy stepped onto the transporter and Scotty beamed then down to Endor.

Sup guys I thought of writing this as a fanfic yesterday I think but I had the idea like a month ago anyway hope you guys liked it and I may have next one up soon also when I say Cbg, cbg or CBG it's comic book guy and yeah also when he mocks the writer I'm doing a simpsons v fox thing like in the series when they insult fox so yeah see ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bart was on endor in a forest with cbg wondering what to do "sooo how do we get fuel? And ummm what's fuel for space ships?"asked Bart, Cbg turned to him and facepalmed "your ignorance will be the death of me! Like Jar Jar binks' first appearance sealed his fate"he said, Bart rolled his eyes "just tell me man"he said "fine! But only so I can meet the best captain Starfleet has ever had! Dilithium crystals are fuel for ships so we need to find some, unfortunately it's hard to find them"said cbg as he took out a tricorder from his pocket and looked at it then started walking in the opposite direction of Bart "hey! Wait up!"he said as he followed cbg.

Twenty minutes later they were hiding behind a big rock, they'd found a stockpile of dilithium crystals but the gorn were there for some reason guarding it "what the heck are they doing here!?"asked Bart "uh what does it look like? You're like a noob in any mmorpg looking at a level 100 dungeon boss who's guarding a rare weapon, completely oblivious as to why said boss is guarding the weapon, the boss being the gorn and the weapon the...forget it, I suggest we think off a way to get those dilithium crystals"said cbg, Bart got his phaser out and aimed at a gorn, CBG's eyes widened "what are you doing..." before he could finish his sentence Bart fired, for a few seconds there was silence, and then the gorn all went ballistic firing at the rock, Bart and CBG returned fire "your ignorance! It-it's unbelievable, like when Superman died in Batman Vs Superman!"said CBG, Bart rolled his eyes and did a barrel roll to behind some crates, Cbg tried to do the same but failed, a gorn pulled out something that looked like an alien rocket launcher, Bart jaw dropped "...oh no"said Cbg as he desperately tried to run to cover before his butt got roasted, the gorn fired, Bart managed to pull cbg to cover just as the alien rocket went past and blew up two trees, unfortunately Cbg had landed on Bart "oh haha the fat man lands on the kid REAL original"said CBG sarcastically, Bart struggled to breath "help!...can't...breath...get off...fatman"said Bart trying to breath "fatman, REAL original"said Comic Book Guy sarcastically, he got off Bart and looked round the corner of the crates to see the gorn leaving, he then grabbed his phaser and aimed "hasta la vista, aliens"he said while trying to be cool as he fired a few hundred times eventually taking out all five gorn, Bart stood up "...you did it?"asked Bart in disbelief, Cbg turned around "do not be so shocked, most overweight trekkers have been trained in the use of guns, phasers are more or less the same"said cbg as he put away his phaser "...ok then, let's go get those crystals"said Bart as he walked to the crystals, Cbg followed.

a half hour later they had two crates of dilithium crystals, Bart got out his communicator "beam us up Scotty"he said, Cbg rolled his eyes "aye aye captain"said Scotty who was in the transporter room of the enterprise, he beamed Bart, cbg and the crates up, Once aboard the enterprise once again Bart went to the door "that should be enough dilithium for a few weeks, what's going on currently?"he asked, Scotty turned to him "the ship's barely holding together captain, she cannae stay in space for much longer"said Scotty, Cbg walked over "quick! Someone put these into the engine or something!"he said, two crew members ran in and carried the crates to the engine room followed by Scotty, Bart and CBG went to the bridge.

As they walked out of the turbo lift Milhouse jumped out of the captain's chair, the entire ship jerked to the right, everyone was thrown into the wall, Milhouse accidentally knocked over a box which fell onto Uhura shocking her, her eyes widened "oh no"said Uhura, everyone stood up and sat down "what is it?"asked Bart, Uhura turned to him "well captain somehow a box fell over shocking me and i accidentally did something"she said "what did you do?"asked Bart "may have sent our location to certain alien races"said Uhura looking down, Bart's eyes widened "which one?"he asked "rigellians and Klingons"she said, everyone jaw dropped "ohhhhh no"said Bart, suddenly four hundred ships appeared, one hundred on each side of the ship "Captain, we're surrounded by four hundred ships, two hundred being klingon, the other two hundred are rigellian ships"said Martin, Bart nearly had a heart attack "Bart..uh I mean captain, scanners show they're all arming their weapons"said Milhouse, Bart thought "Captain what do we do"asked cbg, Bart stood up "Uhura send a message with the following to both ships:eat my shorts aliens"said Bart "Captain that's not a wise choice"said Uhura "I said do it!"said Bart, Uhura did so, Bart turned to everyone "I have a plan"he said.

Ayo! Finally finished chapter 2, busy as heck, sorry for anyone who's been waiting literally months for this chapter though probably not a lot of people have, hope you enjoyed this chapter and next one'll be up by July, promise, see you guys next time!


End file.
